


Give Me Your Heart?

by blaklegsanji



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Letters, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Surprise Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaklegsanji/pseuds/blaklegsanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles writes a letter for Derek when he learns he's leaving Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles sighed as he finished his work. He placed the pen down on the table and rolled his wrist around to relieve the tension of writing for a good while. He reread his writing, trying to make sure he made no mistakes about what he wrote, and when he was satisfied, he grabbed the paper and folded it neatly and placed it inside the envelope, sealing it.  

He looked down at it, debating whether or not he should write on the envelope. He was about to grab for his pen when he retracted his hand back. His hand was hurting from writing so much, probably be better for it to remain anonymous until the envelope was open.  

 

If it was ever opened... 

 

"You done?" A soft voice asked from behind. 

Stiles jumped, but only slightly. He turned around to see Lydia standing right behind him, arms crossed over her chest, a designer handbag dangling from her arm. She raised a delicate eyebrow, but he nodded and handed the envelope to her. 

He watched her place it in her bag for safe keeping. Stiles swallowed, and he could feel his heart beat speed up a little faster. Lydia seemed to notice his distressed, she placed a hand softly on his shoulder, squeezing it with a silent reassurance. 

"Are sure about this?" She asks, taking her hand away from his shoulder. 

Stiles nodded. "I put all my heart and soul into that letter. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to." 

She tilted her head, making her strawberry blonde hair fall elegantly to the side. "But are you certain you don't want -" 

"I'm certain, Lydia." He cut her off. "He's leaving, probably for good, and he deserves be someplace that won't cause him pain. I'm not going to ask him to stay, even though I want to so badly. I just want him to know how I feel." 

She stares at him quietly, but she nods at him. She understood completely, it kind of reminded her of what she felt when Jackson left to another country. "Okay." She simply says. 

Stiles smiled, and waved at her when she left his room. His heart was still racing, knowing that, that letter was actually going to him. It was really happening. 

When he heard Lydia's car leave the driveway, Stiles all but slumped against his chair. He could feel the sting of tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but he held them back as best he could. He swallowed a lump in his throat. 

"Bye Derek." He whispers to himself, and this time, he didn't hold his tears back. 

XXX 

 

Two Year Later... 

 

XXX 

Derek flipped to the last page of his book, he read silently to himself. His eyes scanned the letters, but his mind was even taking all the words in so he just closed softly. He banged his head against the headboard of the bed, closed his eyes and just listened. 

With his enhanced hearing, he could hear cars, driving along the roads, the chattering of the people on the sidewalk and in the apartment building. He hears the buzz of his phone on his nightstand and opened his eyes, picking up the device, a message from Cora. 

 

_I'm almost home._

**_Received: 4:10PM Feb 8_ **

 

He replied with a short 'OK'. He was about to put his phone down until he reread the message again - actually just rereading one word - home. 

That one simple word had him feeling a sense of guilt in his stomach. Because as much as he wants to believe that New York was home, he knew that across the country, in a small little town in California, with a tendency for the supernatural. That was home. 

He looked around his room and frowned. It's not uncommon that he would think about Beacon Hills, it would definitely cross his mind from time to time. When he and Cora left, he was hoping that they could start their lives over again in New York, typical that he would come back to this place, it was like deja vu, only this time with a different sister.  

But he was determined to make this work this time. Two years had passed since they left that messed up of a town, but he didn't think he could stay there any longer. He couldn't understand how one small little town in the entire world could cause him so much grief, so much pain. But at the same time he missed being back their so much, missed the people.  

He would get an occasional text and call from Scott, updating him about what was going on and how everyone was doing. He missed those rambunctious teenagers, all of them now probably off at college like Cora was right now.  

His lips quirked up slightly, memories of his time back there clogged his mind. At least there was some kind of adventure when he was still in Beacon Hills, but now living here in New York was painfully quiet, boring and a little peaceful. But there was still something missing. 

His head perked up when he heard Cora open and slam the door shut. Getting up from his bed he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room, smiling at his little sister. 

She smiled and threw her backpack on the couch. Derek's nose scrunched up when he smealt something from her. She seemed to notice his reaction and laughed.  

"I ate some garlic bread, don't worry I'm gonna go brush my teeth right now." She says qallomg past him to the bathroom. Knowing that her brother could hear her from the other room, she said, "Actually Derek, one of my friends invited me to spend the night with her." 

"Okay." Derek nods as he sits on the couch. He waits for a few minutes. When Cora is done she comes out of the bathroom and sits next to him. 

"I actually need to borrow your duffle bag, mine is kind of messed up."  

"It's in my room." He points his thumb back towards his bedroom door.  

Cora smiles and dashes to his room to retrieve his bag, and quickly hurries to her room to pack some clothes.  

Derek tilts his head up and just stares at the ceiling with an uninterested look. He closes his eyes, until not even a second later he hears Cora make a small sound. He turns to her with furrowed brows upon her confused look and notices she had a white envelope in her hand.  

"What's that?" He questions. 

Cora shrugs. "It was in your bag, in one of the side pockets." She bring it up to her nose, inhaling. "There's a faint scent but I think its too faint to tell who it is." She hands over the envelope to him. "Did you know that was in there?" 

"No." Derek shakes his head. He turns the envelope back and forth, bug there was no writing on it. 

Cora raises and eyebrow. "So that's been in your bag for probably about two years?" 

"I suppose so." Derek shrugs, and rips the side of the envelope, taking out a neatly folded paper.  

Suddenly there's a familiar scent that hits his nose. The scent of the forest and something sweet, and a small scent of Adderall. He'd recognize that scent anywhere. 

Quickly, he unfolded the paper, on it was a familiar handwriting.

_Derek_  


_It's me Stiles. If you're reading this letter that you're probably as far away from Beacon Hills as you can get, and of you're wondering how this letter got into your bag, then I guess I have Lydia to thank for being so sneaky. I wish I could've stopped you from leaving, to stop you from walking away, but I guess I can't really blame you, especially with your tragic past experiences. I swear to God of I could take away all your pain like you can with your werewolf healing, than I would take all of it and put it in me. I would carry around all your burdens if it meant that you would smile, a real smile, something that I've only had the privilege of seeing once, but that was all I needed to realize one thing. I love you Derek, I've always loved you, and to be honest I'm not really sure when it started. Probably from all the times you pushed me up against a wall, or threatened to rip my throat out with your teeth, or just the nonsense squabbles we used to have about anything and everything. I know what you're probably thinking. How could I possibly love someone who's so much older than me? I know you've had that problem before too unfortunately. I wasn't stupid, so I kept my  feeling to myself, as much as I could restrain, but I guess those nonsense squabbles were just ways of me trying to get your attention. But that didn't change the fact that I was still nothing to you, so I pushed my feelings down, actually making myself believe that it was just a stupid teenage unrequited crush that would go away. However, when I first got a glimpse of your smile, a beautiful smile that was actually directed at me for once. I knew I couldn't deny what I felt for you. You've had such horrible experiences with love in the past, from losing your first love, to being manipulated by a psychotic hunter, to falling for a dark druid in sheep's clothing. I suppose I can't say Braeden was number four on that list of bad relationships. Sorry, but I accidentally almost walked in on you two making out, luckily for me you were too distracted to notice, and unfortunately I drove home trying to not have an intense panic attack of the fact that you finally found someone who wasn't a crazy psychotic killer. I cried myself to sleep that night. The next few days after that were me trying to avoid you and Braeden as much as possible, until I was finally able to act nonchalant about it. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Some nights that image burned into my mind, like it was trying to remind me of what I couldn't have, and it wasn't fair. I was so angry, so jealous. You gave your heart to four women. Would it be so bad to change the scenery for a bit? Would you be willing to give your heart to a man? Well as much as a man I could get anyways. I want to be the person you trust your heart to, Sourwolf. I know that sounds a little selfish, but I suppose the heart wants what it wants, and my heart wants you Derek. I'm not saying that I'm perfect, I'm not saying that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, or break your heart, because in real life relationships are far from the perfect fairy tale happy endings in storybooks. People make mistakes, and I'm pretty sure I would make a lifetime of mistakes, we both would. All I want is for you to be happy Derek, because you deserve that, and I want to be happy with you, but that's gonna be pretty hard if your like three thousand miles away from me. I want to the one who you can finally laugh with, smile with, make love with. I want us to have the whole package. I may not be Paige, God knows I could never compare or come close to the love you had for her. I probably couldn't compare in general, and I sure as hell am not Kate or Ms. Blake, or Braeden. I want to be able to give you everything that they weren't able too, I want to give you everything that you missed out on, everything that you deserve. I still can't believe you decided to leave, but like I said I guess I can understand. I know it must be hard for you, to be in this small crazy town of the supernatural that holds too many bad memories for you to stay any longer, just know that you will always be a part of the pack, our family. Cora too, even if she is a little crazy. And if you really plan on staying far away from Beacon Hills as possible, then please don't throw away this letter, and promise me this. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, and no matter who you meet, please don't forget about Beacon Hills, because it's still your home, and please, please don't forget about me._

_I love you Derek, forever and always._

_Stiles_

 

 

Derek stared wide eyed at the letter. He was perfectly still, but inside him his heart was beating so fast. Cora obviously heard it, but he ignored her as she came behind him and read what was probably suppose to only be for his eyes to read. His eyes scanned over the letter again, rereading it just to make sure he wasn't making everything up in his head.    

Turns out he wasn't making it up, and the scent that still lingered on the paper was no doubt to him.     

"Stiles." He whispered.    

He just stared at the paper. "I knew it!" Cora exclaimed loudly near his ear.    

"What?" He looked back at her  confused.   

She only laughed, and patted his shoulder. "I was pretty sure Stiles had feelings for you, but I wasn't too sure about it." She grinned.     

"Cora." He growled lightly.    

She stepped back, raising her hands in defense. "Hey it wasn't my place to tell. I just kind of noticed, most of the time he would stare at you, like a lot, his gaze would linger on you too long. I don't know how you didn't smell his arousal whenever he saw you take your shirt off." She chuckled. "I mean the boy always found a way to be around you all the time."     

Derek looked away from his sister, and stared back at the letter in his hands. He didn't even hear as Cora slipped out of the apartment.    

XXX   

Stiles knocked on the door of the McCall house, and grinned when Scott answered the door. His best friend pulled him inside and the walked in the kitchen.   

"Didn't think I'd see you for another week." Scott grinned. "Figured you would've skipped out coming down here since Valentine's Day is coming up in two days."   

Stiles shrugged. "Lydia gave me a warning. If I didn't come down for the party then she would sick Jackson on me." He chuckles.   

Scott smiled too. "At least we get to see everyone again."   

Stiles couldn't help that his smiled faltered a little. "Yeah, everyone."    

He flinched whenever Scott placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard."   

Stiles nodded. "I miss him, a lot, and I feel a lot worse with the day everyone shares their undying love for their special loved ones."  

"Do you think he read the letter?" Scott asks.  

Stiles shrugs again. "It's been two years Scott, and even if he did its not like I'm expecting him to come back and tell me he loves me. I wasn't exactly open with my feelings before anyways."  

Scott kind of deflated, but perked up when his phone rang. Stiles watched his friend stare at the device with, what he could tell, a mixture of shock and curiosity. "Hold on a second." Scott smiles at him and races outside.  

Stiles doesn't dwell on the matter, and his mind drifts to the thoughts of Derek. Two years. Its been two years since he left with Cora to who knows where, and Stiles had to accept that he may never see him again.   

He went through the rest of high school kind of aching after that. He didn't talk about Derek, nobody did, but he remembered when Lydia suggested he should date other people, but Stiles refused, he wasn't her. He couldn't do that, not when his heart wanted someone else, even though that certain someone was probably half way across the planet. After that everything just seemed to go back to the crazy supernatural life of Beacon Hills again.  

It was more of a surprise to everyone that Jackson came back, a newly formed werewolf. It was a little weird to see him again but he said he actually wanted to come back and graduate in his real home. Lydia was good at avoiding him for a good while until Stiles finally had enough of the tension between them and forced them to talk it out. 

When both came out holding hands, Stiles knew he did right. Lydia gave him a proper hug of thanks, and Jackson thanked him too, surprisingly, until it was followed by an insult. No doubt that Jackson would always be an asshole, but there was a small mutual respect for each other. 

High school went on and then graduation. Then college came in a flash. Scott, Allison, and Isaac all went to the local community college, they couldn't stand to be far away from home for too long. Meanwhile, Lydia, Jackson and himself all went to UCLA. Stiles didn't really have the time to think of Derek for too long his first semester. He had so much work to do, and so much studying, it was definitely a hassle. Luckily he had Lydia and Jackson for most of his classes, and they all studied together.

Now it was into their second semester. He remembered when Lydia called him about a week ago, inviting him to her Valentine's Day party at her house back home. He was about to refuse but of course, a banshee was the last thing someone should say no too. 

So here he was now, standing in his best friends house, with Valentine's Day two days away, and the love of his life was gone for good. He suppose he was proud of himself for writing that letter. At least he put his feelings out, if Derek did read his letter.

Gosh he missed him so much.

He stood there for a few more minutes, trying to think of something else, when Scott walked back in, smiling with a weird glint in his eyes.

"Everything okay Scotty?" 

Scott just gives him a smile that probably meant a lot more than he thought. "It will be."

XXX

Stiles decided to hitch a ride with Scott and Allison. The three were talking, about how school was going and about the professors and boring lectures. 

When they arrived at Lydia's house they were surprised to see so many people there. A lot of people they recognized from high school, and some were new friends that Lydia and Jackson made while attending UCLA. But of course nothing could keep the pack from naturally gravitating toward each other.

"Stiles!" Lydia gave him a big hug. She looked him over and nodded. "You clean up good." She gestures to his clothing.

He looked down, he was wearing a bright red plaid long sleeve shirt with blue squares, dark blue skinny jeans and black Vans. 

He smiles. "Thank you."

She drags him around to get some drinks for the others. And as much as Stiles would like nothing more than to get smashed, he really wasn't in the mood too. 

He talked to the others for a while, catching up with each other. It was actually pretty fun, and they all laughed and joked. It was like the good ole days. He missed the pack being together like this. College was definitely time consuming.

However during mid conversation, Scott and Lydia pulled him away from the pack. They seemed to be dragging him toward the table with the food and drinks. He tries to protest but Lydia sent a glare back at him, he ignores his two friends and picked up a small heart shaped cookie and popped it in his mouth, when he turned back, they were both grinning mischievously. 

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

Scott rubbed his shoulders. "We have a surprise for you." 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"

Scott nodded as Lydia motioned to the pack for something. He had a sinking feeling. 

"Oh gosh, Lydia please don't tell me you set me up with someone." He ran his hand through his hair. 

She gave him kind of a girlish squeal. "Better actually." She smiled. "Turn around."

"For wh -" he stopped when she turned him around, and his eyes widened widely. 

His eyes meet familiar green eye across the living room, and Stiles found it very hard to breathe. 

Stiles blinked a few times to see if what he was seeing was real or not, but it seemed his eyes didn't deceive him. Derek was really here. Derek was actually crossing the living room in all his leather jacket glory, and with each step, getting closer and closer to him until he was standing right in front of him.

Scott and Lydia had long gone, but Stiles didn't care at that moment. 

"Derek." He says softly.

"Hey." He smiles at him and Stiles looks away shyly.

His heart is racing and he's pretty sure Derek can hear it loud and clear. "I read your letter."

Stiles blushed, suddenly he just wants to run and hide, or wants the ground to swallow him up, or turn invisible. He looks up anyways, nervous written all over his face, honey brown eyes met emerald green. 

Derek steps closer to him, and Stiles does too. Large hands rest on his hips, and Stiles's own come up to his chest. 

"I thought I would never see you again." Stiles whispers. "I missed you so much."

Derek nods. "I missed you too." Then leans in and kisses Stiles for all he's worth. Stiles doesn't hesitate in the least.

They pull back when they hear the hoots and hollers from the pack, and Stiles laughs. Derek properly wraps his arms around his waist and Stiles arms wrap around his neck.

"I'm sorry." Derek says to him.

Stiles tilts his head. "For what?"

"For making you wait, I didn't even know that letter was in my bag until the beginning of this week."

Stiles smiles, kisses him again. "Don't worry about it."

Derek pulls back, grabs his hands and places them on his chest. "Stiles, I'm willing to give my heart to you, if you want it?"

Stiles nods quickly. "I do, I meant everything in that letter."

Derek smiles. "I know." And kisses him again. 

"I love you." Stiles gasps between kisses and Derek hums.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf story. Please go easy on me! 
> 
> AN: Allison is not dead in this.


End file.
